Beginnings
by PhantomPierce-Okamoto
Summary: Elie has had the craziest few weeks, not to mention the few years. Living as a normal person didn't come easily at first. With Haru by her side, she knows she's ready for what comes next. (canonverse)


**Phantom is actually posting stuff O.O It's a miracle! ANYWAY, this is a Rave Master one-shot I wrote for elieg1ory (she's on tumblr and here on fanfiction) for her birthday a little while ago! I decided to post it now because...well, I wanted to.**

 **Title: Beginnings  
Summary: Elie has had the craziest few weeks, not to mention the few years. Living as a normal person didn't come easily at first. With Haru by her side, she knows she's ready for what comes next. (canonverse)**

 **Enjoy!**

The window filtered the sunlight, tiny rays dotting the room with brightness. Elie opened her eyes slowly, not moving, relaxing in the morning sun. She smiled, relishing in her moment of peace.

The last few weeks had been insane.

In the span of about three weeks, she had regained all of her lost memories in a rush, reunited with the love of her life, met all of her friends again to tell them how much she cared, payed respects to Sieg, went to Garage Island, met Cattleya, got married to Haru, and started living as a normal person.

She was pretty much exhausted.

"Good morning."

Elie yawned, then smiled gently. "Good morning, Haru."

He stood against the doorway, smiling at her. His eyes were filled sleepiness, yet seemed to long for adventure. Those eyes she could stare into forever.

"Cattleya is making breakfast downstairs. It'll be ready soon. You coming?"

"Yeah, coming. Let me get ready."

"You don't need to," Haru laughed. "It's only breakfast."

Elie pouted. "I'm still getting ready though," she declared. Haru laughed again. He walked over to her and have her a quick peck on the lips before walking back out.

Elie smiled, then bit her lip. _That_ was something she could get used to.

She quickly changed and walked downstairs. Haru was talking to his sister in the kitchen, as was Shuda. That was something she wouldn't be used to for a while, she suspected.

"Morning Elie!" Cattleya said cheerily. Haru turned and smiled at her. Shuda nodded politely. Elie smiled at them.

"Good morning!" she responded.

"Boys, you can go sit at the table." Cattleya told them. They went without arguing. Elie helped her with the cooking, always trying to be useful.

"I'm really happy for you two," Cattleya said, out of the blue. Elie tilted her head.

"Thank you, it's kind of like a dream come true for me," Elie admitted. Cattleya smiled.

"Married to the man you love…" Cattleya trailed off. Elie's eyes widened. She looked at Cattleya's hand. There it was.

"That's great! Congratulations!" Elie exclaimed. She hugged her. Cattleya blushed and grinned.

"Thank you so much! I was so happy when he asked last night. We've been together for so long and I really wanted this and he finally asked." she replied giddily. "Though I still have to tell Haru…" Her expression grew nervous.

Elie looked at her in confusion. "I'm sure he'll be fine. Shuda is a good person and we've grown close through our fights and time together. Haru will approve."

Cattleya nodded. "I know, I know…I just…I don't know…"

Elie giggled. "Cattleya. He loves you more than anything. He will be fine, as long as you are happy."

"Thank you, Elie." Cattleya replied, biting her lip. They walked out with the trays of food, then placed them on the table. Haru and Shuda looked at Cattleya.

Haru stood up. He hugged his sister. "I'm happy for you, sis. Congratulations." Cattleya's jaw dropped. She looked at Shuda who smiled back at her. She relaxed, then wrapped her arms around her little brother.

"I love you, Haru."

Elie giggled again, knowingly. She sat at the table, and both Haru and Cattleya followed suit. Everyone took food and ate happily.

Elie decided she wanted this to always be her life, and she couldn't have asked for anything better. Her years of fighting gave her a wonderful happy ending.

Haru stretched after he was finished. "I'm going into town, anyone want to come with?"

"Sure," Elie agreed.

"I'm going to stay home and prepare for the wedding," Cattleya responded. "Shuda, if you want you can go."

"No, I'll stay with you. There are plenty of tasks to finish before Saturday."

"Okay."

Haru and Elie shrugged and got ready to head out. Elie grabbed a bag and Haru his sword. Elie gave him a questioning look.

"Always be prepared." Haru answered. "Also, force of habit."

Elie laughed as they left for town. They didn't say much as they walked, which Elie didn't really mind. It was a beautiful morning and she was relaxed walking alongside him.

Haru took her hand and grasped it gently. Elie turned to him curiously, but he just kept walking, looking ahead. She squeezed his hand and let the peaceful setting roll over her.

They reached town, causing Elie's smile to widen. People bustled around, selling goods and going about their day.

"Good morning Haru! Care for some pastries? Fresh from the oven~" a woman asked.

Haru grinned. "No thanks! We just had breakfast. Maybe next time." Elie waved and the woman waved back kindly.

"I don't remember the names," Elie admitted quietly to Haru. He chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'll help you." he told her. "That was Sania Oriva." Elie nodded, trying to prevent herself from forgetting.

They walked to a garden shop, the little bell jingling as they entered. "Good morning Drake!" Haru said. "I need some new seeds for our garden."

"Sure thing, the rack over there has some new stuff." the man responded. Elie waved politely. "Elie, was it?"

"Yes, I'm Elie." she repainted with a smile.

"Nice to meet you! Take good care of that boy or he'll get himself into trouble!" Drake winked at her.

Haru snorted. Elie laughed nervously. "You have no idea!" she responded.

"Just these, here." Haru payed and they left the shop.

"See you both!"

They walked a little further, then Haru paused. "You remember Gemma right?" he asked.

Elie thought, tapping her finger against her cheek. She pointed her finger. "The one with the weird laugh!"

Haru snickered at that. "Yeah, him. Here's his cafe! Let's go inside and talk to him."

They walked in together, then sat at the counter. Gemma came to them, holding a cup in his hand. "Hey, you two! Can I get you anything?"

"Unless Elie wants anything, I guess we're good?" Haru looked at her. She shook her head.

"What have you been up to?" Gemma asked them.

"Nothing really," Elie said. "A nice change if you ask me."

The three talked for a bit. Gemma didn't bring up the Rave stones, making Elie relieved. She was prepared to start moving on.

"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back." Elie said. Haru nodded.

As she walked away, she heard Gemma say, "How did you manage to snag a girl like that?!" while laughing. She heard Haru groan and giggled.

She came back out, walking towards Haru. She noticed a girl walking to him, so quickly hid behind the bar. Who is she? she wondered.

"Haru, it's been a while." the girl said. He smiled and nodded.

"Hi, Emmi."

"How have you been?"

"Alright, you?"

Elie bit her lip. _He may have a history with her_ , she thought. She put a hand on her chest. _Am I really feeling jealous? Really?_

"We've missed you around our shop. No one buys more chocolate than you."

"Whatever! It's good." Elie could hear a pout in his voice.

"That's true," the girl said with a giggle. "I used to love seeing you all the time."

"Heh, thanks."

Elie felt her stomach clench. The girl, Emmi, was quite pretty. Thick, dark hair and striking dark brown eyes. She really wouldn't be surprised if Haru had been going to see her.

"We should spend some time together soon. You know, catch up and such."

"Sounds good! I can introduce you to Elie!"

Elie's eyes widened.

"Elie…?"

"My wife. She should be out of the bathroom soon…"

"Your…wife. Oh. Well…that's, uh. Nice." Elie scoffed. This girl had no tact, it seemed.

"What? Is that a problem?"

"Oh. No. I just, ah, thought we had something here. I felt it from when we were younger."

"I'm sorry, Emmi, but I never really thought of you like that…"

"Good to know. I'll see you around."

Elie quickly walked over to them. "Sorry it took so long." she told Haru. She turned to the girl. "Uh, hi. I'm Elie."

Emmi nodded with a blank look. "Nice to meet you. I'm Emmi. Anyway, bye." She rushed out.

Haru looked a little confused. Elie sighed. "You don't even know how amazing you are," Elie whispered in his ear, smirking.

Haru blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Elie giggled again and they left, waving to Gemma.

"Wanna head home?" Haru asked, after they had bought some food at the market.

Elie nodded. "Sounds nice to me." she responded. They walked back.

They talked for a bit, about the people and whom Elie knew. She forgot a lot of the names quickly. Haru would snicker and she would pout. After a bit, Haru grabbed her hand again.

Elie smiled. "I like holding your hand," she stated.

"And I like holding yours," Haru added. "It reminds me that this is real. We're real. We're here."

Elie stopped. "Oh, Haru. Is that what's been bothering you?"

"What…do you mean?"

"You toss and turn at night, stare into the distance sometimes and get worried over small things. More often lately."

Haru sighed. "Sorry for worrying you."

"Don't be silly, just tell me what's wrong."

"I just…I just…everything has been so _crazy_. So much fighting and finding out who you are, protecting the world and you've lost so _much_. We all have. Always moving, never stopping, no control. I just…I can't believe it's over. That I'm alive, that we're together. That you love me as much as I love you. It's so… _surreal_. And I don't understand how you don't feel like that, remembering you were pulled out of your time to save the world. And that you gave up your life, what could've been…and now that you've accomplished your goal, you chose to stay with me."

"You should've told me all this." Elie said, hugging him.

"I know…I just…"

"It has been crazy. Our fights, no control of our destiny, and it's over. Yeah, I gave up my life then. But now I'm here, I've done what my entire existence was supposed to do. I'm who I am because of it. I wouldn't change a thing that happened Haru, and you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I love you. I love all of our friends, everyone who has helped us, who will always be a part of me. More than anything, I love you. We've been through it all together, saving the world, protecting the future. I've been with you all this time and we've become who we are together. I love you so, so much, and if this is the new normal for us, I don't care as long as I'm with you."

Haru wrapped his arms around her waist, squeezing her. "I love you, Elie."

"I know. Trust me, I know."

They pulled away, looking into each other's eyes. Elie's eyes filled with tears.

"No matter what we do, it's an adventure when we do it together." she said.

"I don't care what happens as long I'm with you, as long as you're by my side." Haru said. Elie watched the stress and worry of the battle fade from his face. Joy and love filled his smile.

It was time to move on.

He leaned down and she stood on her tip-toes. Their lips met, ending the war for good, and starting the rest of their life together.

 **Yup! Hope you liked!**

 **~Phantom-chan**


End file.
